Never Too Late
by o Sweet Disposition o
Summary: "She let her mind wonder about what she wanted to do, what she was about to do to ruin his wedding… it was crazy, but so was love." One-shot/Song-fic to the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. RW/SM


**Never too late **

**By: Awsomazing11**

**Song: "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: My names not J.K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter. **

**I hope you enjoy my little story. It'd make me happy if you think to leave a review! **

oOxOo

"Rose? Have you been listening?" Albus Potter asked his curly haired cousin.

She looked up at him surprised she wasn't alone anymore, she didn't notice him come in. It had been like this a lot lately, the spacing out, the constant dreams, the everlasting heart ache, all surrounding one individual. It was like he was taking over her mind.

"I'm sorry Al, what is it you were saying?" Rose asked apologetically.

"I was talking about the wedding, have you got your invitation yet?" Albus asked confusing her. Whose wedding was he talking about? They'd only just graduated a few months ago, it wasn't like it could be one of their Hogwarts friends getting married, could it?

Which brought her back to him. His smile, his eyes, his lips… the ones she kissed just months ago, they were all so enticing. He was just so enticing. She was in love with him. At first, she had a hard time admitting it to herself after all of these years of being best friends, but she was. These past few months without him made her realize just how much. Rose Weasley was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

They both knew it was wrong, they knew their parents would never accept it, and Rose was scared. She didn't want to lose her family, just as much as she didn't want to lose him. Maybe that's why she lost contact with him, but she'd owl him soon. He'd hopefully forgive her; they'd been best friends since they were eleven after all.

"Whose wedding are you talking about Al?" Rose asked.

"What? Didn't he tell you? Scorpius is getting married." Albus said laughing.

For a few minutes, Rose didn't respond. How could she? Scorpius? Her Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?

"What?" She breathed after the news had settled in. Albus stopped laughing abruptly as he saw her expression. It felt like poison was running through her body, like white-hot knives were plunging in and out of her flesh, like her heart was breaking. That's probably because it was. She had thought when they kissed that day after her graduation speech, he felt something too. Sure, they didn't talk for a few months, but it wasn't because she didn't want to talk to him, she did. It's just, loves was a very confusing thing.

"Oh um, I'm sorry Rose. I th-thought he told you already." Albus said, his face saddening, "Here's the invitation if you'd like to see it."

She took it from him and stared down at it sadly. It was too late; he was getting married to another girl. As she flipped it open, instead of feeling sadder, she felt a surge of anger rush through her.

How. Could. He.

Albus was right thinking Scorpius told her, he should have. He kisses her or not, she was his best friend too. Didn't she deserve to know just as much as Al? If she was getting married to some random boy she'd tell him, but she really wouldn't have to, because if she married anyone, it'd _be_ him.

She read the thick fancy sheet of paper feeling her face redden with anger. He would hate this invitation, the heavy expensive paper, the gold encrusted sides, it probably cost a fortune… and it was nothing like him.

You are cordially invited to the bonding of

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

And

Justine Ann Cunnings

On

Twenty second of September

At

One p.m.

Hope to see you there.

She wondered if she was nice, this Justine. Of all her years at Hogwarts, she couldn't remember her. Maybe she was from beaubaton; maybe she was a veela, which would explain so much. Whoever she was though, she wouldn't be good enough for him.

"Al, when did you get this?" Rose asked still looking over the invitation.

"It came by owl yesterday. The wedding's tomorrow you know Rose." Albus said looking at her sadly, finally understanding the situation she was in. He had thought when they hadn't talked; Rose was over Scorpius, how wrong that assumption was.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Rose said sarcastically with a sorry excuse for a smile. Albus could tell how the anger was getting at her, but also how the hurt was cutting her deeply.

'It's too late. It's too late. It's too late.' These words echoed in her mind over and over again. 'It was his fault' she tried to tell herself in vain, but she knew it was not true. If she had of owled him sooner, or even went to visit him, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Rose, if you love him," Albus said taking his cousins' shaky hand, "go get him back."

"But Al," Rose said, hastily trying to wipe a tear from her eye, "He's getting married tomorrow. It's too late."

"What's the harm in trying?" Albus asked.

This gave her new hope, he was right, what's the harm in trying? Rose let a genuine smile spread across her face; maybe it wasn't too late after all.

oOxOo

She looked into the mirror one last time, straightening her light blue sun-dress. She couldn't believe what she was planning to do today. Since it was the stupidest, most rash, wild plan she could come up with at two in the morning, she was pretty sure it would work.

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the__wrong girl_

"Rose, come on, it's time to go!" Her aunt Ginny called from downstairs. The Potters had ended up being invited and Albus the best man, so Rose decided to go with them. None of them knew her plan though, not even Lily.

"Okay!" She called out as she rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on her pretty white heels.

With Harry holding onto Lily, everyone apparated to the large wedding tent just outside of Malfoy Manner. When they made their way over to the entrance of the tent, exchanging greetings along the way, a large man was there taking names. Rose knew for a fact her name wasn't on that list, Scorpius didn't think to invite his own best friend, or more likely, didn't want to. The option of not being _allowed _to never even crossed her mind. So, Rose did all she could do, she snuck in.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<em>

All around, people from the bride and grooms sides were speaking, yet Rose couldn't see how. The bride's side looked so stuck up, dressed in their neutral colors. This was probably doing of the bride; Rose heard her nasal voice earlier yelling from outside the tent. _Pleasant woman._

From her seat in the crowd, she could see the back of Scorpius's head, he was speaking to Albus. Despite her own worries for the day, she couldn't help but think how nice Scorpius looked in his dress robes, it was silly to notice such a thing, but her heart still fluttered. She let her mind wonder about what she wanted to do, what she was about to do to ruin his wedding… it was crazy, but so was love.

_This is  
>Surely not what you thought it would be<br>I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<em>

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said "speak now"<em>

As more people arrived, her heart began to race faster and faster, she knew it was almost time for the ceremony to begin, and she wasn't supposed to be there. She excused herself from her aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's presence, and melted away into the crowd, hoping to find some sort of hiding spot where neither the bride, nor groom, nor doorman could see her. What she didn't know was Scorpius had turned around to face the crowd just as she was leaving, but all he caught sight of was a bit of curly red hair.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
><em>It seems that I was uninvited<em>  
><em>By your lovely bride-to-be<em>

Rose watched from her hiding place as the music started up and the bride emerged on her father's arm, from the opening of the tent. Everyone stared at the vision in white. Everyone except Rose at least, who was watching Scorpius's reaction.

He smiled, simply smiled, but it wasn't a real smile, it didn't reach his eyes. Anyone other than Rose and Al would find it completely convincing, but they knew him, and this wasn't what he wanted.

_She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen.<br>But I know you wish it was me  
>You wish it was me<em>

Rose glared at Scorpius's parents, and tried hard to figure out how she didn't realize it before now. It wasn't he that wanted to get married to this Justine Ann Cunnings; it was his parents who wanted him to. They wanted an acceptable pure-blood wife for their lovely son, not his half-blood best friend, the daughter of a "mud-blood" and "blood-traitor". Only words someone like Draco Malfoy still had the nerve to use.

Rose would stop them though, just as she originally planned. As long as she kept herself from fainting or taking a nervous breakdown before she could object. She goes over the plan again of just what she'll say, and let's herself imagine it.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said "speak now"<em>

Rose looked up from behind the overlap in the tent fabric as the preacher began to speak. Justine was looking at the wedding guests smiling dazzlingly; while Scorpius let his eyes rake the crowd, trying to spot a certain red-head.

It was almost time. Rose felt her heart leap as the Preacher said the famous line, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." It was now or never. She stepped out from behind the curtain as all attention drew to her.

"I object." She said clearly, reciting the line from all of the muggle movies she'd watched so many times with her mother.

_I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from_  
><em>Everyone in the room<em>  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

People gasped at her, but she just stared into Scorpius's grey eyes, feeling like she was about to melt on the spot.

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said, "speak now!"<em>

"I know this is probably not the best time to tell you this on your wedding day, but I'm in love with you Scorpius Malfoy. Run away with me." Rose said, looking at him hopefully.

For a brief second, Rose was sure he'd say no, but as his face stretched into a breathtaking smile, she knew her irrational plan worked.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." He said. To her, it sounded like music to her ears.

Despite the screams and shouts from all of the guests, and the bride included, Rose ran up to the stage and kissed his sweet lips.

_And you say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>Of my tux at the back door<em>

_Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>Speak Now_

"Of course I'll run away with you Rose," Scorpius whispered in her ear as they broke away, "I'll meet you at the back door once I change out of my tux."

She smiled broadly at him and he smiled back. They felt just like care free children again as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, away from the commotion in the wedding tent, to begin their own happily ever after. The last thought that entered Rose's mind was "I guess it wasn't too late after all".


End file.
